


故事里的故事之Olaf的日记

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: Olaf小可爱的日记第一篇
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	故事里的故事之Olaf的日记

本故事由阿伦戴尔第一顺位继承人Olaf提供。

明天我就要去一个全新的世界探索，但我非常紧张，我不止一次想要在阿伦戴尔的图书馆里找到关于学校的描述，但是这个偌大的世界里充满了魔法、历史、爱情、传说，却唯独没有学校，那会是一个充满迷雾的森林吗？那里会有未知的挑战吗？  
不止是我，城堡里的每一个人都像是在面临战事一样，每天都有人清点文具是否齐全，仆人们把马车擦了一遍又一遍，还把Sven的毛也刷了好几遍。到最后Anna和Elsa实在是放心不下，清点文具的工作由她两全权负责了。她们越是这样搞我反而越紧张。  
晚上我怎么也睡不着，我的脑海里总是冒出可怕的东西，那些东西会出现在学校吗？不，我不会怕那些玩意儿，我有Anna和Elsa，她们会把那些坏家伙赶走。可是她们不会一直陪我呆在学校，万一她们刚好不在怎么办？越想越害怕，我连忙抱着我的小枕头去敲她们的门。  
和我一样，她们也没有睡着，看来学校的确是个可怕的地方。她们表示很抱歉，因为当年老师都是直接到城堡里来上课，她们也没有去过学校。Anna甚至提出要不还是遵循阿伦戴尔王室的传统，将老师请到城堡来，不然大家也不用这么焦虑。我想了想，还是决定去面对学校。我告诉她们，未知世界需要探索，如果永远不去，那么我将永远惧怕学校，以后还会遇见比学校更可怕的事情，那个时候又该逃避去哪里呢？  
我很认真地望向她们，她们欣慰地笑了，称赞我长大了，并在我的脸颊上留下了吻，一人一个，一人一边。可是我还是睡不着啊！这时Elsa用她们妈妈留下的披肩将我裹紧，Anna抱起我给我唱起来当年她们母亲曾唱过的摇篮曲，渐渐地我感觉到了困意，但我似乎看见了阿塔霍兰，充满回忆与真相时间长河……  
第二天早上，原计划的马车，乐队，卫兵，通通都没有跟随，被仆人们刷了无数遍的可怜的Sven也不用跟我去学校了，只有Anna和Elsa，她们一人牵着我一只手往学校走去。途中我们经过了广场，国王和王后的雕像立在正中央。在那里我们停下了脚步，两人望着父母的铜像，然后温柔地相视一笑。我也抬头看着还是少年人模样的国王与王后，也许在另一个世界他们也像我们现在这样生活得很幸福。  
“国王，王后你们看见了吗？Elsa和Anna都有好好成长，我也会好好长大，以后保护她们！”我对着铜像郑重承诺，她们却突然笑了，笑得那么美丽那么温柔。  
“Olaf，你有许多时间长大，我们也会陪你一起长大！”  
尽管这场出行已经低调至极，可还是引起了阿伦戴尔的交通瘫痪。不是因为王室盛大的出行，只是因为前任和现任阿伦戴尔的Queen一同出行，还带了个我。早市上的渔夫，集市上的女士们先生们，在家里的不在家里的都跑来围观这盛大的双女王同场，本就不宽敞的阿伦戴尔大街上挤满了人，一直延伸到学校。对于引起了不便我们三个表示很抱歉，但还是高兴地向围观居民挥手，当初在圣诞节给我送过传统的人们也在，他们向我加油打气。学校这个可怕的地方，我Olaf今天就要来征服你！  
校长先生没有见过这么大的排场，他几度摘下眼镜擦拭额头上的汗水。Elsa和Anna一再表示不用太过在意，就把我当作普通小孩，也不用搞什么特殊。可我明显感觉校长先生很怕我，他每次称呼我的时候都会犹豫，直呼我名字的声音似乎都在颤抖，他甚至一再确认我的名字前面是否需要加称谓。称谓？什么是称谓？我好像并没有称谓。  
“Olaf，好好在这里开始你的知识探索之旅吧，记得也要和你的同学们热情拥抱哦。”Elsa摸了摸我的头，我知道她要回北地了，但不要紧，周五她又会回来。  
“Olaf，放学后Kristoff和Sven会来接你，记得不要太过贪玩乱跑。”Anna也要去处理公务了，看来我真的要一个人在学校了。  
但是……学校没有我想的那么恐怖，我感觉这是一个充满了惊奇的地方！  
每天下午Kristoff和Sven会按时出现在学校门口。一开始我很享受他们来接我，我也会在回去的路上给他们分享我在学校学到的新知识。直到一天下午，我的一位同学问我：“每天来接你的那位带着驯鹿的男人是你的家长吗？”  
“Nope!"我几乎是脱口而出。  
“可是来接我们放学的都是我们的家长啊？”  
我向他表示那位男士和那头鹿都是我的朋友，可我从那天起却再也不想让Kristoff和Sven来接我了，好多同学都认为他是我家长。可如果拒绝他和Sven的话，他们会伤心的，我在那一天有了烦恼，但也同时有了一个愿望，我希望Anna和Elsa可以一起来接我放学，哪怕一次就好。  
但我知道那几乎不可能。Anna每天处理公务很忙，Elsa又远在北地，周末她们会相聚，但周末我不上学。那种害怕学校抗拒学校的感觉又来了！

“Olaf，你似乎有什么烦恼啊？”我的文学老师觉察到了我最近的沮丧。  
“Lee女士，我应该怎样告诉我珍视的人我心里的愿望，并且不会因为这个愿望影响到她们的生活以及旁人？”我不想做一个任性的孩子，但我真的好想这个愿望实现。  
“你不想直接告诉你珍视的人，但又希望她们能感受你的愿望，同时这件事情你不想让旁人知道，对吧？”  
我点点头。  
“那就写信吧Olaf，用文字告诉你珍视的人，信只有你们知道，并且如果心意相通，她们会明白的。”  
信，对啊，我怎么把这种方式忘了，这不就是Anna和Elsa每天的活动吗？她们之间的信件无旁人可看，但我可以，都是表达思念与爱的，那我也可以给她们写信啊！  
我用尽了我在学校学到的所有文学表达，我给她们一人写了一封，写完后学着Anna平时的折法，将信件折成燕子。  
可是我该让谁交给她们呢？Kristoff和Sven？不行。Kai？也不行。正当我一筹莫展的时候，几片枫叶打着旋，围着我转，并且很顽皮地吹乱我的鼻子。  
“Gale！你知道我有信需要你转交？”我简直不敢相信，在我最需要帮助的时候Gale会及时到来。  
Gale在空中连续旋转表示肯定，我拿出我折好的纸燕，并告诉Gale，红色那个是给Anna的，蓝色那个是给Elsa的，可别搞错了。Gale对于我的“不信任”很不满，把我吹解体在空中旋转，然后把我放下，我的鼻子都被吹倒头上去了。  
可是情况出乎我的意料，我并没有收到两人的回信，确切地说，一切都和平时一样，就像她们从来没有收到过我的信一样。难道Gale把我的信弄丢了？可它依旧每天在为Anna和Elsa传递信件啊？  
我安慰自己，她们太忙了，每天要看上百封文件，我的信不重要，只要她们能开心，谁来接我都无所谓。  
今天周五，学校组织郊游，去附近的森林观察植物并画下来。这种快乐的时间总是走得很快，不久就到了放学的时刻，可我却丝毫没有回家的愿望。同学们的家长都知道今天郊游，已经在附近等待，这个时候只要我抬起画图的头转身就能看见那些家长，或许我也会看见Kristoff和Sven。让我先把这朵花画完吧，我最喜欢的红蕃花，阿伦戴尔的象征，也是Anna和Elsa想要守护的重要宝物。是天气变冷吗？我的眼前掉落了一片雪花。不，那朵雪花不是普通的雪花，有四个角，上面显示着四大元素。这种世间独一无二的雪花，只会出自一人之手。这时我听见了同学们的惊讶声，我连忙转身，天啊！我吃惊得托起了我的头！  
Elsa骑着结冰的Nokk，还没等我来得及欢呼，Anna从她身后探出头向我挥手，她还穿着正装，我想起今天早上Kai说她要会见某些贵族。很明显，Elsa先去城堡接了Anna，然后两人一起来接我。她们看到我的信了！亲爱的Gale对不起，我错怪你了，真的很感谢你！  
“Olaf，你不想回家吗？”  
也许是我太吃惊久久没有行动，她们开始“催促”我。我连蹦带跳地跑出去，坐在了最前面。  
“抓紧了！要回家了！”  
Nokk太滑了，也没有鬃毛可抓，我只好抱紧驾驭它的Elsa，Anna也紧紧抱着她，同时也紧紧抱住了我！我已无心听闻同学们的惊呼，这种出行方式阿伦戴尔仅此一家，我只知道我今天是全阿伦戴尔最幸福的小孩！

从此周五的活动除了猜字游戏，还多了一项，就是Elsa和Anna一起接我放学回家。而周一也多了一项活动——一起送我上学，而且一定要经过广场，向国王和王后问好。

后记：Kristoff和Sven还是会偶尔接我放学，这些已经不重要了，因为再也没有同学说他是我的家长了。


End file.
